candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Level 1891/@comment-24693751-20160818075822
First off I was playing the 15 second/100k version on iPad just FYI since everyone seems to have a different version. That being said...11 tries, 3 stars (531,860 points), NBU. So....to all those who are asking is this version possible to beat, yes it is. And to those saying it's impossible to beat without boosters, I can understand why you'd think that but at the same time I find it's usually the same person who makes that statement on IH levels, sometimes right under my comments where I've said I've beat the level without boosters lol. So that's rather annoying. Even when it's not under my comment I find it annoying when someone declares that they "have a knack for timed levels however it's literally impossible on mobile platforms." Um no it's not. And there's a huge difference between someone asking "is this even possible?" which again I understand & someone else declaring it's "literally impossible." Sorry but it's not the first time this person has said the same or similar things & not only is it ridiculous for someone to declare a level "literally impossible" unless there is some major design flaw, I feel it also further discourages other players who are already struggling. People might be annoyed with me that I managed to pass without boosters (it's cool, I put my big girl pants on if that's the case) but I care more about the people who may read that & feel some hope & motivation that it's possible after all. Anyway sorry for that little rant. I was honestly as shocked as anyone when I passed & with such a crazy high score (only one who beat me was Maz lol). Prior to that, my highest score was 59,200(3rd try) and from that try I could tell how passing was possible but still did NOT know if I'd be able to do it. Basically the only way it can be done is by getting a major cascade going. I got a mini one going when I got the 59,200k. I played this several days ago but what I remember is first order of business is breaking through all the icing. Once you do, and have the board free it becomes as Mac described an endless falling of cb's and +5s because remember you only have 4 colors. The challenge is breaking through all the icing in 15 seconds. I didn't keep notes on my passing score of 531,860 points, mostly because I think I was in too much shock. I assume I was simply able to make multiple cb's in a very short time span & I'm truly not certain, but I think possibly a CB/wrapped might have helped. Don't quote me though. My daughter is still with me so it's really hard to find time to both play & post. I wish I could've posted right after passing this one though so I could give more concrete advice. I can tell you that it's really fun once you're able to do it but again I understand people's frustration. I only had one other try (so 3/11) where I even broke 20k! 3rd best was 29,640. So those are some pretty big disparities. I guess I got my lucky board pretty early. So I can say yes it's possible to pass the iPad/mobile version of getting 100k/15 seconds without boosters. If that actually helps anyone Idk, but I swear it's possible! Just focus on breaking through that icing and collecting +5s(& cb's of course). If you get in a good rhythm with collecting the +5s you're probably good to go. I usually try not to look at the time but a few times I was trying to decide if I should keep going or leave a CB for sugar crush & would look down and see 45 seconds from all the +5s. Anyway I'm late to post but good luck to anyone who may read this and still be struggling.